The Nightsister Headdress
Rewards * 19497 Credits * 129095 XP * The Nightsister Key of Exile Part 1: The Nightsister Headdress *Head to Aurilia on Dathomir and click on the Nightsister Headdress (/way 5215 -4186 Headdress) in the display case. *Captain Sarguillo (/way 5381 -4072) says "That Headdress was taken from a Nightsister who wandered into town. She seemed distracted and a bit disoriented until I approached her, then she attacked my men and I quite viciously. We subdued her, and she is now an unwilling guest of Aurillia." *Head to the local prison area at /way 5262 -4066 and speak with the Nightsister Prisoner. Part 2: She Said "Axkva Min" *Someone in Aurilia will know what she said. Try speaking with Rohak the Elder at (5255 -4164). Part 3: The Nightsister Scrolls *Travel to the Nightsister Stronghold and find the Nightsister scrolls (/way -4046 -211 Scrolls) . One should tell Axkva Min's tale. When you use the scroll an elite spawns, when it's killed 2 more will pop. Once they are all dead the quest advances. Part 4: Return to Rohak Once you speak with Rohak he has another task find 4 shards Part 5: The Shards You must obtain the Shard of Hatred, the Shard of Obedience, the Shard of Pity, and the Shard of Indifference so that you can fuse them into the Nightsister Key of Exile. The shards can be gathered in any order. Part 6: The Shard of Indifference When you use the unlit torch there will be 3 waves of mobs *2 CL90 non elite Sith Shadow assassins *Elite CL90 Sith Shadow executioner *Elite CL90 Kylaena Haley Location: /way -3133 1165 Part 7: Shard of Pity At the Jedi Temple on Dantooine you will find a Sith statue important to most Dark Jedi, Destroy it. This should attract the attention of Ras Andromias and his minions. Location: /way 4194 5270 Part 8: Shard of Obedience Enter the cave near the Nightsister Stronghold. Inside you will find a nightsister skull (/way -4048 144 Shard of Obedience). Touching it will summon its guardians, the rancor named Aranei, who holds the Shard of Obedience. Location: /way -4048 144 Part 9: Shard of Hatred Travel to the Mountain of the Singing Mountain Clan. Once there, sound the gong (/way 152 430 4548 Shard of Hatred) outside of their main compound. They will respond. You will be attacked by one a Singing Mountain clan guardian, then one a Singing Mountain clan dragoon, an then a Singing Mountain clan arch witch and finally Gilsaria (a Singing Mountain Clan witch), once they are all defeated your quest will update. All silver elites Location: Dathomir /way 152 4548 (Gong) Part 10: Return to Rohak Return to Rohak at the Township of Aurilia. Location: Dathomir Aurilia /way 5254 -4164 Part 11: Fusing the Shards Take the shards to Mount Chaolt on Lok. Fuse the shards in the heat of the lava at the peak of Mount Chaolt. This step can be soloed just head to top of the mountain and use the shard in your inventory. Location: Lok Mount Chaolt /way 2991 -4646 (Lava Pool) Part 12: Fusing the Shards, Second Attempt Take the shards to the Temple of the Blueleaf on Yavin IV. Rohak believes that the high concentration of the Force in the temple will fuse the shards. Stand near the blue crystal at the bottom of the main room in the temple. The temple has several lvl 74 none elite Kliknik in it. The quest is completed once you use the shard near the crystal at the bottom. Axkva Min is attempting to break free of her imprisonment. In order to stop her, you created a Nightsister Key of Exile which will grant entrance to the Chamber of Banishment in which she is imprisoned. The entrance is in the cave near the Nightsister Stronghold. It's near the lower half of the cave. Category:Dathomir quests